


Cinnamon

by Siennax3



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: Mornings with Forrest.
Relationships: Forrest Bondurant/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance if this is terrible. Should be sleeping right now but it's been a struggle lately so this is what I did instead. Hope you are all well and enjoy xx

She could get used to her mornings starting out like this.

It started off innocent and sweet with Forrest wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back further into his chest. Forrest running his hand softly up the front of her from the middle of her chest to her stomach, just caressing her skin and lulling her.

She laid there content and ready to go back to sleep as he pressed kisses to the back of her head. Those kisses slowly moved down to her neck as his hips gently pressed into her backside and one of his hands moved to her hip. Biting her lip at the feel of his hardness, she couldn’t help but press back harder into Forrest’s hips causing a groan to leave his lips.

“Don’t tease me, y/n.” He warned.

“You seem to be forgettin’ you’re the one who started this, hmm?” She asked while rubbing her backside against him again.

“Mmhm.” Forrest groaned as he continued kissing along her neck.

She wondered what had gotten into him because he never woke her up with the intention of something more than a good morning kiss. How could she complain though when he was giving her some extra time before he went about on another run with Howard.

He nipped her neck causing her to gasp out a breathy moan as his hand left her hip and moved between her legs. Softly running his fingers over her covered center, she grabbed his wrist holding his hand in place so he wouldn’t move it away.

Pushing him gently, she turned to lay on her back and pulled Forrest down to kiss her. Never moving his hand from the soft touches to her covered center, his fingers moved the cloth to the side to feel how much he was affecting her.

“Jesus.” He groaned against her lips as his fingers ran along her lower lips.

Slipping one inside, she whimpered “Forrest, please.”

Forrest shocked her by moving down her body, kissing her exposed skin as he went until he was looking up at her from between her legs. He was an early riser so she didn’t think he would draw things out this far this morning because he always liked to get up and get right to starting his work for the day. She would take it though because she could never get enough of her husband.

He kept his eye glued to hers as his fingers grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs. Teasing her even further, Forrest pressed kisses along her left thigh, nipping as he went until he finally pressed a light kiss to her core causing a shudder to leave her.

Running her fingers through his short hair, her back arched as those lips and that tongue undid her. Forrest may have been a man of very few words, but he absolutely knew how to use that mouth to her advantage.

Forrest groaned as he gave one last flick of his tongue before crawling up her body again. He attacked her lips allowing her to taste herself as she struggled to push his pajama pants off.

Finally kicking them off with their tongues intertwining, Forrest softly flipped them around. Straddling him, she looked down at him with a confused look on her face. Not that she minded, but very rarely was she ever on top because she loved being consumed by Forrest when he was in control.

He ran his hand along the side of her face and asked shyly, “Want you on top if that’s alright?”

Grabbing his hand from her face she placed a kiss to his palm. She smiled softly while nodding her head. “Anything you want, Forrest.”

Pressing her hands against his chest and leaning up slightly, Forrest positioned himself at her entrance while teasing her some more.

“And you call me a tease.” She whined as she sunk down completely. Forrest held her hips, holding her in place for a moment. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she start rocking against him.

Moaning into her mouth as she sped up, Forrest’s hand crept into her hair as the other gripped her hip tightly.

He just wanted to be close to her, the whole reason for what he started this morning. There was hardly a moment they were apart except for when Forrest dealt with the less than savory business he was involved in. And even though their night ended almost the same as their morning was starting, he craved her as soon as his eyes opened. Craved her touch, everything.

She placed one of her hands on his chest again as she circled her hips moving even harder up and down his length.

“Forrest,” she moaned as she pressed her fingers against the spot that would help send her over the edge even more.

He grunted as she tightened around him with her release, feeling his own within reach. Moving so quickly, he flipped her over thrusting even harder to meet his own end. She looked so beautiful as she came undone for him, moaning his name loudly for anyone to hear.

With a few final thrusts, Forrest released inside of her with a groan of her name.

She couldn’t help the giggle that left her as he laid down pulling her into his chest.

“Whatchu laughing for?” He grumbled while playing with her hair.

Running her fingers along his chest, the smile spread across her face as she replied, “A girl could get spoiled with her days startin’ like this.”

“Mmhm.”

Closing her eyes with the smile never leaving her lips, “I love you, Forrest.”

“Love you, too.” He mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
